Sentimientos sin expresar
by Fenty -vickity
Summary: SilicaxKiritoXAsuna, lol


_Los´personas´ de SAO no me pertecen, pero si las palabras de aqui_

_Dejen reviews, me animan a escribir mas D:, criticas etc... Gracias._

* * *

Una chica grande, que sepa lo que quiere, eso es todo lo que quieren? Podria ser, una loli, adorable y linda, ciertamente tambien eso, entonces, que quieren los hombres?

Ese era el dilema, pero ella no lo sabia, solo sabia que una ilusion se apodero de su cabeza y el protagonista era kirito, un chico solitario que se encontraba ahora en el pueblo de los comienzos, pero el era tan solitario? habia escuchado que ultimamente tenia una acompañante y su semblante cambio a tener una media sonrisa y a ser mas amistoso, pues si, era una chica realmente hermosa y era parte de el gremio que iba a la delantera, paseaba por la ciudad y recordo oir unos comentarios

-Has escuchado eso?- Una jugadora desconocida preguntaba a otra

-No, que es lo que quieres decir?-

-Dicen que un chico con bastante experiencia y asuna iran al boss del...- Fue interrumpida

-No sera, Kirito? que hara con ella?-

-Pues tu sabes... ella es muy popular, no hace falta preguntar porque, su belleza cautiva a cualquiera y se aprovecho de eso, lo uso para que uno de esos tramposos la llevara por el camino mas seguro para terminar el juego-

-Tienes razon!-

La chica de cabello castaño quedo pensativa ante esto, no porque segun desconocidos kirito fue inofensivamente seducido si no porque estaba acompañado de una chica aparentemente popular y bella -Kirito- Dijo en voz suave y se fue del lugar.

Sabia, ahora, quien era Asuna, y si, ellos dos tenian algo en comun, un sentimiento en comun, no era momento para pensar en una persona que solo conocia en un juego, debia cuidar su vida, pero de cierta forma sentia celos...

Volvio en si, estaba sentada en un banco en una de las zonas de un pueblo, miro hacia arriba -Era tan dicifil decir lo que sentia? si no era asi, se culpaba de no haberlo echo antes pero en el caso contrario sentia que los celos estaban todo el tiempo ahi.

-No podria simplemente y ir y decir- Decir? -Hola kirito-kun, solo queria saludarte- Pero y despues?, Sus pensamientos estaban unicamente en la manera en la que se plantaria ante el y le hablaria de lo que empezo a sentir desde la ultima vez que le vio.

Abrazo sus piernas, junto a ella, estaba Pina, quien empezo a recargarse en su hombro como señal de apoyo.

Suspiro dejo salir algunas palabras dirigidas a su mascota -Pina, hemos venido esta aqui, pero entre tantas personas es dificil de encontrar-

Empezo a mover sus pies de atras hacia adelante, rogando mentalmente al reloj que parara, el debia venir a Liz, antes de el acto siguiente, con Asuna por supuesto, pero cambiaria la razon de su valentia en un minuto? Cambiaria a Asuna por ella?.

Era ridiculo de pensar, Se puso las manos sobre los ojos, pero ellos se aman tanto que moririan uno por el otro, aunque tienen poco tiempo de conocerse. Sera acaso solo una ilusion o el si habia conquistado su corazon? la raspuesta la perjudicaba en ambos casos.

Miro a Pina y solto como si su compañera le escuchara -No te preocupes, estoy feliz por el-

Se conocieron hace muy poco pero tambien sabia que despues de unos dias despues de esa conversacion entre aquellas personas Asuna habia enviado una carta a kirito, fue entonces cuando ella no tuvo la menor duda de que nunca podria llegar a mirarla, ya que habia seguido al chico de cabello negro hasta donde el se encontraba con intencion de pedirle un favor pero se detuvo al verlo leer, cuando salio, vio las palabras en ella.

_Se que probablemente no ganemos este juego, pero sin embargo no cambiaria mi vida por no haberte conocido, kirito-kun, quiero buscarte hasta el fin! cuando salgamos, al ver la luz, quiero sentir tus manos en las mias, eres la razon por la que ya no me siento sola aqui, sin ti quizas habria muerto si mueres morire yo tambien, no me importa, no quiero vivir en un mundo donde tu no estes, te lo agradezco este sentimiento... Kazuto Kirigaya._

Al leer esto, salio de la habitacion con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, Kirito obviamente le correspondia y no podia hacer nada al respecto, solamente sentarse esperar su entrada y hablar.

Al cabo de unos minutos que parecieron horas, escucho una dulce voz y volteo, Asuna, una chica de larga cabellera y hermosa apariencia entro tomada de la mano por Kirito, pero no vestian comun, Asuna tenia una falda y una camisa, kirito tambien vestia casual.

Llegaron a una tienda donde las personas podian comprar cosas para el hogar, Kirito vio un collar.

El chico de cabello negro vio a la que atendia y llamo su atencion -Podria decirme para que es...- tomo el collar, que tenia un liston, entre sus manos

-E-eso, eso...es...- La chica balbuseo y penso -Es un Item magico- Dijo al final

-Magico, para que sirve?- Cuestiono con interes

-Lo pones en el cuello de una chica...-

-Lo probare- Dijo llendo atras de su esposa quien estaba distraida viendo un reloj y se lo puso en el cuello, al instante y despues de una cortina de polvo, Asuna estaba en bikini, con una cola orejas de gato y el gran collar con un inmenso liston rosa.

La chica castaña que veia desde afura enrojecio tanto como kirito quien puso sus manos sobre los ojos.

-Kirito-kun, porque te cubres?- Pregunto una confundida Asuna.

-Y-yo...- Dijo quitando lentamente sus manos

Asuna se vio asi misma y se cubrio detras de Kirito

-D-discul- Dijo Kirito apenado a la chica de la tienda, que estaba enojada -Es por esa razon que no dejo entrar chicos adolescentes por aqui- Dijo molesta señalandoles una habitacion al fondo.

Al llegar, Kirito se saco la camisa y se la entrego a su furiosa esposa cubriendo sus ojos. Ella se la puso y vio el cuarto llego de cosas viejas.

-Como llegaremos a casa ahora?- Pregunto al chico que la veia sonrojado

-No lo se, podriamos ponernos eso- Señalo a una caja llena de armaduras

Suspiro -Esta bien-

La chica castaña llamada Silica estaba sentada, aun en esa banca, mirando sin ninguna disimulacion a la tienda donde habian entrado Kirito y Asuna. Ellos saliron luciendo armaduras de pies a cabeza. Silica no pudo evitar reir un poco.

Al pasar cerca del banco, Kirito noto su presencia y entonces se dio la vuelta para sonreirle, simplemente la saludo.

-Hola, Kirito-Kun- Dijo sonrojada

-Hola, Silica-chan- Saludo la dulce voz de Asuna

-Hola- Dijo Silica poniendo sus manos atras de ella y estrujando una hoja de papel que habia atras.

-Tenemos prisa nos vemos luego- Dijo Asuna tomando a Kirito para sacarlo lo mas rapido posible de ese lugar

Despues de que se despidieron, Silica se dijo Adios asi misma muchas veces mas, sonrio, se levanto del banco, dejo la carta estrujada ahi y tomo una direccion contraria a la de Asuna y Kirito.

Esa carta... Era de Asuna.


End file.
